


Loki and the Penguins

by piratexchicx13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratexchicx13/pseuds/piratexchicx13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki finds out why mortals are so obsessed with penguins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki and the Penguins

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing was originally a poem I wrote for my creative writing class this past semester. I liked it so much, I made it into a short story. Hope you enjoy!

     Loki went to the South Pole to see these penguins that Midgardians were so obsessed with. He was underwhelmed by the landscape, but the bitter cold kissed his cheek like an old lover after a long absence. A great echoing cry came from a penguin at play; mirrored by the other young penguins sliding on the ice.

     Loki found the noise unsettling and annoying- but he stayed: watching and waiting; hoping to understand the obsession. For hours he watched as they slid down the side of a glacier and into the frigid water; all the way honking with excitement and happiness.

     Penguins, he thinks, have it all figured out.

     Never mind the coming winter! The sun is slowly warming and the air is not so cold. The slide is long, and perfectly inclined, and food-filled water waits below.

     Penguins, he decides, are not so stupid after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked the story as much as I do. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
